Desembarco en Rasganorte
by Egdris
Summary: Cuando Rey Lich volvió a centrar su mirada sobre el mundo, tras despertar de su restaurador letargo, y más poderoso que nunca, La Alianza no tuvo más remedio que enviar a sus huestes, recién llegadas de Terrallende, hacia las heladas tierras de Rasganorte. Mas lo que allí encontraron no era exactamente lo que esperaban…
1. Parte I

La gruesa manta de piel que le habían dado al subir al barco, no resultaba ya de gran ayuda, aunque sin duda era mejor que la alternativa de no llevarla. Cuando le dijeron que Rasganorte era una tierra inhóspita, helada y apartada de la mano de la luz, se habían quedado un poco cortos.

Sus compañeros de viaje se hallaban en la misma situación, apelotonados como pingüinos sobre la superficie de aquel nuevo navío de la Alianza. Sin duda se trataba de una maravilla de la náutica, pero Tyrael prefería poner sus pies en tierra, se sentía más seguro.

El joven paladín había recibido su nombre de unas antiguas leyendas que siempre apasionaron a su padre. Le habían dicho que se trataba de alguna especie de arcángel que en la leyenda había ayudado a la humanidad, pero estaba seguro de que no eran más que cuentos. Aun así, era una historia conmovedora, o terrorífica, dependiendo de cómo se interpretase. Su destrero, Caín, también había sido bautizado en honor a la leyenda, quizás como una manera del joven de recordar a sus padres, fallecidos hace años a causa de la Plaga que asoló el norte de Lordaeron.

Huérfano y siendo tan solo el hijo de un librero, no tuvo sino dos opciones al verse en la calle. Aprender a robar y sobrevivir en las calles de la gran joya del norte, o buscar un maestro y trabajar como aprendiz. No cobraría, le explotarían, y seguramente se llevaría algún que otro azote, pero al menos no tendría que dormir al raso, ni robar la comida.

Sin embargo, la suerte no quiso que su puesto como aprendiz de herrero durase demasiado, pues la plaga alcanzó Lordaeron, y su población se convirtió en zombis descerebrados, siervos de los nigromantes del Rey Exánime. Pero la Luz estuvo de su lado. Cuando el príncipe dio la orden de purgar la ciudad, los monstruos ya estaban por doquier. Tomó el martillo de la forja y acabó con la vida de su maestro, con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de que devorase a su mujer e hijas. Juntos, los cinco se encerraron en la casa de la familia y comenzaron a empaquetar todo, pero para cuando estuvieron listos para salir ya era demasiado tarde.

Tyrael guardó el martillo a modo de recuerdo y cogió una pesada espada, que en sus manos de adolescente parecía demasiado grande. La rodela que tomó se asemejaba más a un escudo, pero los demás eran demasiado grandes y poco manejables para un chico de su edad.

Las llamas comenzaron a colarse por debajo de la puerta principal justo cuando se disponían a salir. Sus pulmones comenzaron a respirar el humo, y unas toses incontrolables se apoderaron de ellos, mientras el fuego los rodeaba, extendiéndose con gran velocidad por las paredes, alrededor del suelo de piedra donde se encontraban. El calor era casi insoportable, y la pequeña Mary ya había caído inconsciente contra el pavimento.

Aterrorizado, se arrodilló y rezó a la Luz. No sabía qué hacer, no quería morir, pero sobretodo, no quería que aquellas personas que le habían acogido en su casa falleciesen en aquel lugar, de aquella forma tan cruel.

Fue entonces cuando sintió por primera vez la mano de la Luz, que le bendecía y rodeaba como un halo. Las maderas de la puerta comenzaron a astillarse, y de repente explotaron hacia dentro, partidas en mil pedazos por un enorme martillo dorado. Su portador, un caballero adulto que portaba la insignia de la Mano de Plata tiró a un lado su arma y corrió a socorrerles, salvándoles así la vida a los cinco.

Allí, en aquella casa en llamas, conoció a Garralb, un paladín que, en secreto, había decidido desobedecer las órdenes del príncipe, y ayudó a escapar a una familia que la Luz quiso que hallase medio asfixiada en lo que fue la casa de un herrero.

Lo que siguió estaba bastante borroso en su mente. Sangre, fuego, olor a carne podrida, a carne quemada, a vómito… Imágenes fugaces de gente que se abalanzaba contra ellos, del tronar de los fusiles y el chocar de los metales. Veía sus manos, blandiendo una hoja, torpe, pero eficazmente.

Una vez fuera, el caballero los ayudó a cambiarse de ropas, y les indicó que, si alguien preguntaba, Tyrael era su aprendiz, y la mujer con sus hijos su sirvienta. No tardaron mucho en llegar otros soldados que hicieron exactamente aquellas preguntas pero, aunque miraron con suspicacia, no tuvieron más remedio que seguir adelante, pues no querían despertar la ira del paladín.

Aquel día entendió por fin quien quería ser. Había sentido la Luz entrando en su camino, trayendo al noble caballero a su auxilio. Sabía que no había sido suerte, podía sentirlo, y quería aprender. Aquella vez no había sido capaz de proteger a los que quería, pero nunca más.

Se arrodilló ante el paladín, pidiéndole que le aceptase como aprendiz. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando el sonriente Garralb aceptó su oferta. Había pensado que se negaría, era solo el hijo de un librero, huérfano y con poco o nada que ofrecer al mundo. Pero él vio algo en su interior. Algo que reconoció y que ayudo a desarrollar durante los arduos años de instrucción que siguieron a aquella noche.

Los recuerdos se detuvieron de golpe cuando el vigía gritó lo que todos habían estado esperando desde que salieron de Ventormenta: "¡Tierra a la vista!"


	2. Parte II

La niebla que envolvía la nave por doquier hacía tremendamente difícil distinguir nada que se encontrase a más de un par de metros de distancia, pero, en cuestión de minutos, comenzaron a tomar forma a lo lejos los inmensos acantilados del Fiordo Aquilonal.

El barco navegaba con destreza entre los enormes bloques de hielo, algunos de ellos plagados de los blanquinegros y exóticos pingüinos. Los soldados a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar y a susurrar asombrados a medida que las grandes paredes de piedra se hacían más y más grandes.

Por poco cundió el pánico, pues se acercaban a gran velocidad contra aquel inmenso muro natural. Mas la abertura entre sendos acantilados apareció de entre la espesa niebla, volviendo a tranquilizar a sus camaradas. Aunque no tenía mucha amplitud, era más que suficiente para que su transporte navegase por ella con seguridad.

Una vez cruzado el portal natural, la niebla se quedó atrás, y el sonido de los pingüinos fue sustituido por la caricia de las olas contra el navío y las frías piedras. Sin embargo, se apreciaba algo más en el ambiente. Algo muy leve. Un suave crepitar, casi como un susurro que prometía el calor del tan añorado fuego.

Y sin duda así fue. Al cruzar un recodo, el sonido se volvió muchísimo más intenso, y sobre sus cabezas apareció su origen. Un enorme barco colgaba, enganchado con cadenas a las paredes del acantilado. Inexplicablemente se mantenía suspendido en lo alto, a pesar de que las llamas lo cubrían por completo. El joven paladín comprendió el mensaje, pues no era muy difícil de interpretar: "Daros la vuelta ahora mismo o convertiros en cenizas en este baldío helado."

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, pálidos por el intenso frío, mientras dejaba caer su manta y estiraba los brazos a ambos lados para deleitarse con el intenso calor del fuego al pasar bajo él. Si pensaban que aquello iba a amedrentarles es que no conocían el poder y la determinación de la Alianza.

El Sargento Graham comenzó a ladrar sus órdenes, y los soldados, como movidos por un resorte invisible, corrieron a formar en la cubierta de la nave. Junto al timón, Tyrael vio cómo su superior hacía un leve gesto con la cabeza, indicándole a él y a sus compañeros que se acercasen.

-¡Ha llegado al hora soldados! – Promulgaba el sargento – ¡Hemos llegado a Rasganorte y ese hijo de murloc del Rey Exánime espera a que le pateemos su helado trasero!

Los soldados del decimotercer regimiento de infantería de la alianza vitoreaban alzando sus puños al aire, mientras Tyrael y sus compañeros de la Cruzada Argenta subían a encontrarse con su superior.

Atrus Brighthand era bastante grande para ser un humano, pero no tanto como el draenei que le acompañaba. Su armadura dorada y plateada era realmente imponente, y el hecho de que siempre la llevase equipada daba a su ya orgulloso porte un aura de confianza y respeto que casi podía paparse.

-Hermanos míos. Debemos estar preparados, pues el desembarco no va a ser nada fácil. Aura ha enviado a su halcón a echar un vistazo y parece que la fortaleza ha sido asaltada por unos salvajes. – La joven exploradora se sonrojó al ser nombrada, pues tan solo su habilidad con los animales era superada por su timidez para con las personas. – Coged vuestras cosas y preparaos para presentar batalla tan pronto pisemos tierra.

Tyrael asintió y comenzó el silencioso descenso junto a sus hermanos. A su lado, sintió el roce de la joven de cabellos claros, que aún seguía turbada.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un breve instante, en el que el caballero aprovechó para regalarle la mejor de sus sonrisas. Aura sonrió y, disimuladamente acarició su brazo, pero de nuevo, el sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro y se adelantó para bajar las escaleras, con la esperanza de que nadie les hubiese visto.

El joven de cabellos dorados sonrió. Parece que hubiese sido ayer cuando se conocieron en los establos, mientras ella daba de comer a sus animales y el echaba un vistazo a Caín. Aunque le costó un poco entablar conversación, en cuanto comenzaron a hablar de caballos y de cómo cuidarlos apropiadamente, la hermosa muchacha se dejó llevar y pasaron juntos una tarde inolvidable para ambos. Parecía mentira que algo tan simple y sencillo pudiese unir tanto a dos personas.

Sin embargo, ahora estaban en guerra, por lo que debían ser discretos. La orden no prohibía el matrimonio, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo en que debían centrarse en sus deberes, al menos por el momento.

El pasillo entre los acantilados quedó atrás dejándolos a todos, una vez más, atónitos ante la impresionante visión que había ante ellos.


	3. Parte III

Una inmensa cuenca, bordeada casi al completo por las inconmensurables paredes del fiordo, alojaba la fortaleza a medio construir de Valgarde. Sus murallas, aún sin terminar, soportaban el ataque de unos seres jamás vistos antes por ninguno de los presentes en aquel barco. Gigantes humanoides, vestidos como bárbaros con armaduras de piel y burdas piezas metálicas. Espesas barbas trenzadas brotaban de aquellos yelmos astados, dándoles un aspecto fiero y amenazador. Sus armas, aunque toscas, eran de lo más efectivas en aquellas grandes manos. Arpones, hachas y espadas, que de lejos parecían hechas de piedra más que de metal, destrozaban los escudos, armaduras y cuerpos de los defensores, que mantenían la línea como podían contra el embate de aquellos seres.

Los vrykul, como más adelante descubrirían que se llamaban, brotaban de una inmensa e impresionante fortaleza que nacía desde la base de la cuenca y ascendía hasta la base del fiordo para continuar en dirección a los cielos. Justo a la derecha de la misma había una gran presa, casi tan inmensa como las paredes del fiordo, de la cual brotaba el agua sin cesar, en su camino hacia el mar por la ruta por la cual habían navegado hacía unos minutos. Presidiendo la estructura de contención, se podía ver lo que parecía un mirador, alrededor del cual sobrevolaban una especie de dragones rojos de dos patas y poderosos músculos y alas, que cargaban con más de aquellos bárbaros gigantescos.

La arquitectura, además de ser realmente impresionante, resultaba de lo más aterradora. Como excavada directamente en la piedra de los muros que los rodeaban, enorme calaveras los observaban atentamente, como si les presagiaran un destino terrible. En lo alto, grandes fuegos ardían, como terroríficos faros llamando a los espíritus de los caídos.

El décimo tercer regimiento de infantería había enmudecido, pero su sargento consiguió hacerlos volver en sí cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar el muelle del fuerte de la Alianza. Para cuando fue posible desembarcar, los aguerridos soldados avanzaron en formación hasta donde el Vicealmirante Keller daba sus órdenes.

Sin embargo, Tyrael y sus compañeros no los siguieron. Cierto, eran miembros de la Alianza, pero en aquel momento servían a la Cruzada Argenta, por lo que debían presentarse primero ante Lord Irulon Filoveraz.

El paladín se hallaba a escasos metros del muelle, y había instalado su tienda cerca del lugar en el que yacían los heridos, pues no podía considerarse a aquel lugar junto al fuego una verdadera enfermería.

-¡Bienvenidos hermanos! – Les saludó el paladín mientras se limpiaba las manos ensangrentadas e indicaba a la médico que volvería enseguida – Disculpad que nos os pueda recibir como es debido, pero los ataques no han cesado desde que llegamos.

-No hay necesidad de disculparse amigo mío. – Comentó Atrus – Estamos aquí para marcar la diferencia. ¿Dónde nos necesitas?

-Me alegra saber que veníais listos para entrar en acción. Esta tierra ha demostrado ser incapaz de darnos un descanso. De hecho, los retos a los que nos hemos enfrentado han sido realmente terribles. Hace poco hemos perdido a varios de nuestros soldados a manos de los vrykul.

Irulon señaló hacia la apertura en la muralla, donde los gigantes cargaban contra la fortaleza.

-Esos malditos bárbaros acabaron con nuestros emisarios y exploradores cuando intentamos parlamentar. Creemos que aún mantienen a algunos de nuestros hermanos en los sótanos de su fortaleza. Es nuestro deber ayudarles, si aún siguen con vida.

-No te preocupes viejo amigo, nosotros nos encargaremos. –Atrus se giró para encarar a Tyrael y sus compañeros - Shaele y yo nos quedaremos aquí para ayudar a Lord Filoveraz con los heridos, necesito que los demás os acerquéis a la base de la fortaleza y encontréis una forma de acceder. Mantened los ojos bien abiertos y no os confiéis, os quiero a todos de vuelta con nuestros hermanos cruzados.

Aunque sabía que aquella nueva aventura iba a ser dura, Tyrael jamás pensó que fueran a entrar en acción tan rápido. Quizás un día o dos para comprender la situación, adaptarse un poco al frío, y revisar mapas y planos para entender donde se estaban metiendo. Pero aquello tendría que esperar. Sus hermanos esperaban, prisioneros bajo toneladas de piedra.

Observó a su alrededor como sus compañeros se preparaban para la batalla que les aguardaba: Aura comprobaba su rifle y susurraba algo a su halcón. Rinya, la elfa de la noche, probaba las tiras de su armadura y hacía movimientos de ataque con su espada y su daga para comprobar que se adaptaba bien. Kamus, el draenei, abrió su libro de oraciones y tras bendecir al grupo con el Símbolo de Reyes, se echó su maza al hombro y esperó pacientemente a los demás, mirando hacia los soldados que luchaban.

El joven paladín ya estaba listo y sostenía su escudo y su espada, haciendo crujir el mango al apretarlo entre sus manos, ansioso por comenzar. A su espalda sobresalía el enorme mandoble que portaba consigo, en caso de que hiciera falta algo más de fuerza brutal, o simplemente por si perdía sus otras armas.

En cuestión de minutos los cuatro cruzados estaban listos. Aura ayudó a Tyrael a colocarse su yelmo, y juntos avanzaron a paso ligero hacia la entrada del fuerte. El grito que lanzaron al unísono hizo que, incluso en el fragor de la batalla, tanto vrykuls como soldados de la Alianza, alzasen la vista hacia el pequeño grupo que cargaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Por la Luz! ¡Por la Cruzada Argenta!


End file.
